A Tangle of Links/Cast
The main characters of the series vary, usually having 1 K-Pop group as a focus per story. South Korean idol groups whose members will make an appearance and even hold major roles in each story include SEVENTEEN, EXO, Red Velvet, Pentagon, BLACKPINK etc. and with from several other groups. SEVENTEEN :All of them sans Joshua are natives of Dimension 3612. *Joshua Ji-Soo Hong — a human from Dimension 1342. Joshua Ji-Soo Hong is the eldest son of Rhys Hong and Eliane Suh and the elder adoptive brother to Jennie Kim and Roséanne Park. He is a senior and student council president at the Parthenon International Academy for the Arts and Sciences who seems to always be busy doing something, whether it's school-related or just him catching up with his favourite anime and manga. ::IASWM Chaebol heir turned Dimension Hopper, Joshua is the latest victim to the hijinks of the younger Fate deities who decided to activate a random Dimensional Link and see who ends up where. Joshua's latest manga happened to be the Dimensional Link chosen by the Fate deities, thus throwing him into an unfamiliar world of Magic, princes, and kick-starting his quest to return to his home dimension before anyone else notices his absence. :::Magical Info: None :::Roles: Main character in It All Started With A Manga *Prince Yoon Jeong-Han — formally known as HRH Yoon Jeong-Han Kyung-Shin Do-Hyun, First Son of the Sae Clan and Heir to the Sebong Throne, Jeonghan is the first son of Sae Bo-Min and Sae Chae-Rin, King and Queen of Diamanterra, and the crown prince of Diamanterra who becomes betrothed to Pristina's Crown Princess Na-Young against his will. ::IASWM On the way home from a rather eventful meal at his future in-laws' palace, Jeonghan and his company stumble upon a stranger who seemed to be not from their world... and Jeonghan is rather interested in this strange, but pretty fellow. :::Magical Info: Libban-type Born Mage [ Focal Points are Hydrokinesis, Healing and Empathy ] :::Roles: Main character in It All Started With A Manga *Choi Seung-Cheol — :::Magical Info: Non-Magic User :::Roles: Major character in It All Started With A Manga *Lee Ji-Hoon — :::Magical Info: Half-Gem Spirit; bound Magical Core :::Roles: Major character in It All Started With A Manga *Wen Jun-Hui — :::Magical Info: Nocturnal-type Born Mage [ Focal Points are shadow magic, stellar magic, and potions ] :::Roles: Major character in It All Started With A Manga *Xu Ming-Hao — :::Magical Info: High Elf :::Roles: Major character in It All Started With A Manga *Prince Jeon Won-Woo — formally known as HRH Jeon Won-Woo Kyung-min Do-hwan, Second Son of the Sae Clan and Second-in-Line to the Sebong Throne, :::Magical Info: Nocturnal-type Born Mage [ Focal Points are shadow magic, necromancy, and lunar magic ] :::Roles: Major character in It All Started With A Manga *Kim Min-Gyu — formally known as Kim Min-Gyu Byeong-Cheol Tae-Min of the Kim Clan, :::Magical Info: Non-Magic User :::Roles: Major character in It All Started With A Manga *Boo Seung-Kwan — :::Magical Info: Siren :::Roles: Major character in It All Started With A Manga *Han-Sol Vernon Chwe — :::Magical Info: Half-Dryad :::Roles: Major character in It All Started With A Manga *Lee Seok-Min — :::Magical Info: Sunny-type Weather Spirit :::Roles: Major character in It All Started With A Manga *Kwon Soon-Young — :::Magical Info: Dragon :::Roles: Major character in It All Started With A Manga *Prince Lee Chan — formally known as HRH Lee Jung-Chan Kyung-joon Do-yeong, Third Son of the Sae Clan and Third-in-Line to the Sebong Throne, :::Magical Info: _-type Born Mage [ Focal Points are _ ] :::Roles: Major character in It All Started With A Manga EXO :All of them are natives of Dimension 3612 and are part of its Divine Court. Red Velvet :All of them are natives of Dimension 3612 and are part of Rosseluna, a nomadic matriarchal warrior tribe worshipping Sunmi. Pentagon :All of them are natives of Dimension 3612 and are citizens of the Split Reality-type Magical Anomaly Quinaterum. BLACKPINK :All of them are natives of Dimension 1342 and are students of Joshua's exclusive boarding school, the Parthenon International Academy for the Arts and Sciences. Stray Kids :All of them are natives of Dimension 3612 and are guardians/researchers of the Hidden Veil-type Magical Anomaly District 9. f(x) :All of them are natives of Dimension 3612 and are part of _, a Mermaid/Siren yakuza. LOONA :All of them are natives of Dimension 3612 and are priestesses of the goddess Yubin. NCT :All of them are natives of Dimension 3612 and are subordinates of SM Artist characters. OCs :Mostly just personas for shits and giggles. Don't really play any major role and are mostly supporting characters.